The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Recent advances in Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS) have changed paving the way to the intelligent vehicles. The vehicle that has a driver assistance capability or a highly automated driving capability (e.g., a self-driving vehicle) is now gathering information about the state of the vehicle and the state of the environment and is sharing that information with drivers and other infrastructure. IoV applications are commonly available on vehicles that have a driver assistance capability or a highly automated driving capability (e.g., a self-driving vehicle). The IoV applications have intelligence and learning capabilities to anticipate driver intentions. Thus, integrating cloud computing into CRAVENET allows increasing accessibility to multimedia services, and potential applications for drivers.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. This invention seeks to exploit the cloud-enabled CRAVENET technology to enhance resource management service mechanism.